Dream Journal
by jakeroo123
Summary: It's an indisputable fact of the universe that Mario Bros plus Vacations equals Evil Plots to foil. Sonic and Tails get into trouble just as much. So, when the Bros go on a vacation to Pi'illo Island, it doesn't take long for a new, world-threatening evil to be unleashed, and for a new adventure to begin.
1. An Invitation

**LUIGI**

You can thank Mr. Sonic "Hilarious" Hedgehog for the title… Admittedly, it was Tails' idea to record our crazy adventure here. And, man, was it ever crazy. From the giant bird, to Bowser and Eggman, to the freaky dreams… But I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?

Anyway, my name's Luigi. Maybe you've heard of me, but you probably haven't. I'm sure you've heard of my big bro, Mario, though. Yup, I'm the little brother of the most awesome, amazing, all-around hero there ever was.

_SONIC: What am I, chopped liver?_

_TAILS: Sonic, wait your turn._

It was just a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser, thankfully, wasn't attacking that day – For anyone who doesn't know, Bowser attacks at least twice a month. Usually twice a week; sometimes every other day. He's a persistent dragon… turtle… ox… Thing.

My bro and I were visiting Peach at her castle, just a normal little tea party. Then Mailtoad (… Come to think of it, I never actually asked his name. Now I feel like a horrible friend… Way to go, Luigi.) came rushing in, saying we had a letter. And it turns out it was an invitation, to a sleep-themed island resort!

… If that sounds weird, you know _nothing_ about how the life of the Super Mario Bros works.

They must've expected us to say yes, because they sent a blimp with the letter. An actual blimp, carrying a platform under it to ferry passengers around. And they sent a dog to greet us… A block dog. I think his name is Broggy, Bowser took care of him a while back… Or something.

The blimp ride was when things got interesting for me.

_MARIO: Weehee! You fell asleep, bro!_

Okay, yeah, I did. But it's relevant. So, anyway, the dog had a screen on its back, and the person in charge of Pi'illo Island (that's seriously what it's called) showed up on it. I was already tired, so I kind of zoned out a bit… Come to think of it, that's probably when I fell asleep. What caught my attention was when Dr. Snoozemore's image said "And that OTHER passenger… He looks VERY interesting."

Next thing I knew, a huge pillow flopped down out of nowhere onto the blimp. Weird, but not concerning… Untill it morphed inot some giant creepy bat thing and started throwing everyone off the blimp! I barely managed to grab onto the ledge, and I could just barely see Mario facing off against this thing from where I was.

_MARIO: Huh? Antasma? That was your dream? No wonder you…_

Still my turn, bro, you're up next, remember? Anyway, Toadsworth was reminding Mario how to… Jump on enemies. Again. Mario was looking pretty annoyed, just like he always does when Toadsworth starts doing this. He just ignored him, jumping on the creep and dodging past the barrage of bats sent his way.

You've probably heard rumors about Mario's strength, and fighting prowess, and probably think they're an exaggeration of the truth. Well, I'll put those rumors to rest right now.

The rumors… Are true. Maybe there's a couple that aren't, but, for the most part…

This random, powerful-looking creep was beaten to the ground in thirty seconds. My bro is number one, he's really **that** good.

_MARIO: Haha! You too, bro! We're ALL number one! Me, you, Tails, and Sonic! All of us!_

… Uh, thanks, bro. Anyway, the bat king… Did not like being beaten by Mario. He basically blew up half the blimp, and the next thing I knew, we were all falling down towards the island below. It looked like our blimp was going to crash right into another one. I'll be honest, I was… a bit scared. The fall might not have hurt me, but I'm sure being crushed by a blimp would.

I heard Dr. Snoozemore's voice yelling loud and clear, "Next stop! Pi'illo Island!" I'm not sure what happened after that… I think I woke up and then blacked out for some reason. Mario, you know what happened next, so…

* * *

><p><em>I'm posting this right around midnight where I am, so...<em>

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! And that means... New story!_

_It's a Mario and Luigi: Dream Team adaptation, with Sonic and Tails accompanying the Mario Bros! This is a bit of an experiment - The POV will be in first person, switching between the four characters. This isn't something I've done before, so I hope I pull it off well enough... Luigi's got the first, introductory chapter. Mario's up next, and his chapter will be a fair bit longer. I'll post it as soon as it's ready, which shouldn't be too long._


	2. Welcome to Pi'illo Island!

**MARIO**

Sure thing, Weeg!

Woo-hoo! It's-a-me, Mario! Hi there, all you awesome peoples!

So, yeah! In the real world, it was boring, no yahoo, no yippee. Luigi fell asleep while Dr. Snoozemore was talking, and didn't wake up until about ten minutes after we landed. Me, Peach, and a couple of Toads stayed around to wait for him to wake. As soon as he did, he screamed like a little girl, and ran straight off the edge of the blimp's platform, faceplanting and knocking himself out.

… Sorry, Weegie, but you gotta admit, it was kinda funny!

The toads that had rode with us went to try and get him up.

"Luigi! Were you dreaming again?!"

"Sounded like an epic nightmare…" The second one said. "YO! We arrived at Pi'illo Island! LuigI! DUDE! WAKE UP!"

Heh-heh, he didn't, though. Li'l bro's a bit of a heavy sleeper. Believe it or not, that's actually really important!

"Mmm-yes, here at last," Toadsworth said, ignoring Luigi's antics. "What shall we do first?"

"Let's-a-go and buy awesome gear!" I remember saying. "And then it'll all be woo-hoo and wa-hoo-hoo when Bowser shows his cuckoo-crazy face!"

_TAILS: …You expected it?_

_LUIGI: So did I. Trust me, we know how our life works. Us plus vacation equals evil plot._

Haha! No, that's not true! Us plus leaving the house equals evil plot! Mama-mia, Toadsworth didn't get it, though, just ignored me. Though maybe that was because the welcoming committee showed up – A few Brocks.

_SONIC: So that's what those yellow block guys are called! And here I was, calling them blockheads in my head the whole time._

Haha! That's funny.

_SONIC: Why, thank you!_

_LUIGI: Uh… I don't think it was that funny… They have heads shaped like blocks… So, they're literal blockheads, and…_

_SONIC: Ruining the moment, bro!_

_LUIGI: I'm not your bro._

_TAILS: Yeah! That's me!_

_SONIC: Okay, sheesh. Mario, how about just going on with your story, huh?_

"Welcome to…" The leader, the female brock (they've got hair, e-hee!), said. "Pi'illo Island! We've been waiting for you to arrive!"

"Haha! I've been waiting to arrive!" I screamed. "This vacation will be so yippee-yahoo! Souvenirs, monster fighting, puzzle solving, sightseeing… Yeah-ha-ha-hoo!"

"… Is he all right?" the Brock lady asked. Duh, of course I'm all-right! Better than all right, I was all wa-hoo-hoo and ready to go! "I thought Mario would be… Um…"

"He's fine," Toadsworth said. He was probably rolling his eyes or something, little crazy-head. "He's a bit excitable, is all."

"Oh! Okay, then, allow us to show you around! Our first stop, Pi'illo Castle! That's where the guests stay." The Brocks began walking away, and I moved to follow.

"Wait a moment!" Toadsworth yelled out. "I understand the proprietor is one Dr. Snoozemore, correct? Princess Peach travelled far for this visit. I say, why isn't he here to give us a proper greeting? A touch rude, if you ask me."

"Ah-ha, don't be such a fuddy-duddy, Toadsworth! He's probably a very busy man, spreading all the woo-hoos and yah-heys!"

"Mario's right… I think," said the Princess. Ah, Peach… She's so nice, you know. She makes me go all oh-yeah-happy fun times! "It's really no matter."

"Oh, I should've mentioned! Dr. Snoozemore is on a promotional trip! He should be back in a few days."

I smirked at Toadsworth. I was right, haha! I get all the yahoos, he gets all the ohnos! I don't think he saw me, though. Meh, whatever, fun times were ahead! And adventure!

The brocks led everyone else away, but I stayed back with the toads to check on Luigi.

"Dude is OUT," was the only reply I got from the toad when I asked. Oh well, he'd be fine, all up and hoo-ya-ing in a bit! "Don't worry though, we'll get him up eventually. You go on ahead with the gang!" Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to hear! A nice whoopee to my ears! I ran after Peach and the rest, zipping through the blimport! Not too fast-

_SONIC: Ha, because that's all you can-_

**I'M NOT SLOW!**

_Sonic: Sheesh… I was just kidding, man._

Oh! Right! Sorry, everyone… That was uncalled for. Too much mama-mia… Anyway, I wasn't going too fast, because I didn't want to knock anyone in the crowd over! I think they were a welcoming committee. Or maybe an adoring fan-club. Probably both, wahoo. I waved and was nice, but I was trying to catch up to the princess, so I didn't really stay long and listen. Everyone was all yes-happy anyway, no ahh-help-me-mario-its-koopas anywhere. Yet, haha!

I caught up with the princess pretty quick, just a hop skip and a weehee away! There was this quiz thing, run by that guy! Block Monster, right? That guy who yelled at us for hitting blocks to get coins, and I can barely understand a word he says?

_LUIGI: Broque Monsieur, actually. I'm actually surprised he didn't recognize us._

Oh! Yeah! That was weird! He was running this Check-X quiz thing! It was pretty easy, I got the answers right, no problem, piece of cake! He asked about the name of the island, and about Dr. Snoozemore's name. I got them both right, earned ten coins, yeah!

_LUIGI: I was asked "The famous celebrity in red who arrived today is named Murphy," "The best jumper in the universe is Mario," and "The legend of Pi'illo Island states that, long ago, an ancient people with the ability to enter dreams lived here." I had to give a demonstration to defend my answer on the second one._

I'm sorry, Weegie. I'll talk to my fan clubs about getting that information out.

_LUIGI: Thanks, bro! That's so nice of you._

Haha, anything for my baby bro! So, yeah, after the Check-X quiz, Mr. Mario did a bit of running and jumping, bashing some blocks and getting coins and items! You can never have too many coins and items!

_SONIC: Eh, I prefer rings. I mean, sure, coins heal you, but rings are like a shield. And I can boost with 'em._

Whatever, blue! So, yeah, caught up with the princess again, after stocking up on super-loot! I got like twenty coins, yay! Eh, not much, but it all adds up, y'know. Anyways I got caught up with peachy-pinky, and the old fudder-ly guy. Peach and Toadsworth! And the, who was it… Brock Master?

_LUIGI: Broque Monsieur._

Right, that guy. He had an angry face on, and then released some little rock goomba monsters – Grombas – At us, saying they'd eat us! I was like Yahoo! Monster fighting time, Here-we-go!

Toadsworth decided to remind me how to jump. Again. Ya-ho… Annoying. I just beat up the monsters before he was done talking. They were even weaker than Goombas!

Turns out it was all a show and I wasn't actually supposed to beat up the monsters. Whoopsie! Ah-ha, silly Mario! Then, we were finally at the castle, wa-hoo-hoo! It was almost as nice and pretty as Peach's castle. As we walked up to the entrance, Luigi finally decided to join us!

_LUIGI: My journey to the castle wasn't quite as exciting as yours… Actually, all I remember is the quiz, and I think something conked me on the head really hard when I was nearly there._

Mr. Monster guy-

_SONIC: Uh… Mario, you're thinking of Broque Monsieur._

Yeah, him, whatever, yahoo. Anyway, he was in front of the castle, all smiling and welcomy and yay. He offered us coins to play a little game! And then, all I remember was ya, hoohoo, waha, and then we had a hundred fifty coins! Those are the best, wahoo!

The inside of the castle was even nicer, yeah! We went on a little sightseeing, bought some Mushrooms from the castle's store just in case bad stuff started happening. Also yummy, wheehee! We went back to the lobby, and guess who we saw! An old friend, back from our adventure in Bowser's body!

_TAILS: In Bowser's… Uh… I don't think I want to hear the details of that story, do I?_

_LUIGI: No, you don't, little buddy… It was so gross…_

It was Starlow, yahoo! She came over, said I was looking good. Of course I am, It's-a-me, Mario, Wahoo! I didn't really pay much attention to what she said to Luigi, probably about the same.

_LUIGI: She asked me if I got mugged and called me shabby._

Oh… Um… Okeydokie, sorry, bro. Anyway! So, after meeting with Starlow, I saw Princess Peach go into a room, and I followed her in, Luigi and Starlow close behind me, wahoo!

And that's when the adventure really got started, woo-hoo!

_SONIC: Alright, my turn! Okay, well, me and Tails didn't exactly come here on vacation…_

* * *

><p><em>And Chapter 2, done! Next up, how Sonic and Tails got to Pi'illo Island. Then, after that, we'll probably go back to Luigi for a bit.<em>

_I tried to make Mario happy-go-lucky, a bit weird, and a little crazy. Because, well, LISTEN to him in the actual games. He's having the time of his life helping people. He loves it, everything that goes with it, and he's the best there is at what he does._

_I did consider having the different characters just have different text styles when they interrupt, isntead of saying their names, but since there's only bold, italic, and underline... Yeah. I didn't want things to be too confusing. And I also might have other characters come in and make their own little comments later._


	3. Meanwhile

**SONIC**

So, yeah, not a vacation. Heck no, but just as fun: I came here, planning on foiling hare-brained, patented, super-dumb, Dr. Eggman Evil Plot Number One-Hundred-And-Four. So, he announced some plot about dreams and stuff, didn't really pay much attention, so we followed him in my plane. Tails was piloting, as usual, and if you don't know who he is, he's the most awesome yellow, two-tailed, eight-year-old little fox brother in the entire world. Also the most awesome of each of those things by themselves, not just together.

_Tails: Aw, Sonic, I'm not…_

Yes you are, end of conversation. Anyway, we were following Eggman, exchanging some typical banter.

"Time for some scrambled Eggman!"

"WOULD YOU GIVE THAT JOKE A REST YOU HORRID LITTLE HEDGEHOG!"

"Only if you stop saying that, Egghead!"

"EGG**MAN**! YOU KNOW MY NAME IS DR. EGGMAN! You do that on purpose."

"Do what, Egghead?"

"Déjà vu…" Tails said. "… Hey, Sonic? Do you even know where we're going?"

"Nah, I stopped listening after he said 'Eggmanland'. STUPID NAME, EGGHEAD!" I yelled to the Egg-phone-whatever-thing. Forgot what he calls his flying car thingamabob.

"SHUT UP HEDGEHOG!"

"MAKE ME!" I taunted. "Slowpoke!"

"Sonic…" Tails said, in that tone that means I'm ignoring something important.

_Tails: … You do that a lot._

_Mario: Yeah, haha! Remember that one time at the Olympics when…_

We agreed never to speak of that! Not my fault someone gave me a chili-dog when the race was starting…

_Luigi: You ordered it! With my money!_

… Okay, back to the story! So I turned to Tails, and he started explaining Eggman's plan. Eggman was coming to Pi'illo Island because Mario and Luigi were there, and he wanted to beat them so that Bowser might allow him to use his resources to build Eggmanland.

_Tails : Not his best plan… Have you two ever even lost?_

_Mario: Only against superweapons, haha!_

_Luigi: Yeah, why was he betting on beating us, again?_

I honestly have no clue what he was thinking either. Even if he beat you, me and Tails were still comin' to kick his spherical butt thirteen ways back to Station Square.

Tails relayed the rest of Eggman's plan, without all the bragging, embellishing, and general egoism typical to the Eggster. Basic idea? He wanted to harness sleep energy to put us and all our friends to sleep, then trap us in an arena, beat us, and then build his amusement park to take over the world. At least, that's what he said. We all know he's not entirely honest with his plans, and tends to change them at the drop of a hat anyway.

It wasn't long before we were over Pi'illo Island and Eggman got the idea to, well, shoot down the Tornado. Honestly, I don't know WHY he didn't just do it when we were, you know, _flying over the ocean when I can't swim_. Not that I'm complaining about not drowning, but…

_Mario: I can't drown, you know, haha!_

Shut up. I'm still faster.

_Mario: And I'm still awesomest-er, whee-hee!_

That's not even a word! So, Eggman? Shot us down. Again. We crash-landed in those creepy woods – You know, that somlan-whatever place? And… Huh, I guess that's it. What were you two doing, anyway? Surely it was more interesting than us getting lost in the woods.

_Luigi: Not really. Peach got kidnapped by a wooden platform and a fire ghost made us do pathetically easy jumping challenges before trying to destroy us… It was pretty boring, really._

_Mario: Yeah-ha-hoo, the cool stuff happened after Weegie fell asleep._

Huh. So that's all that happened… Well, okay, then, yeah, you might have a point. Hey, bro? How about you tell this next bit? Share the spotlight a little?

_Tails: I dunno, Sonic… What if I say something stupid…_

Bud, you're about the most likable, smartest person I know! Trust me, just tell a story!

**TAILS**

Okay… So, um… people listening… I'm Tails. I'm eight years old, and Sonic's my big brother. Umm… I'm yellow and I've got two tails? Umm… It's the most extreme mutation in recorded history… I'm sorry, I'm not really used to introductions. Or talking to people. I'm much more comfortable building good robots and smashing bad ones…

So, Baldy McNosehair – heh – shot down the Tornado. Again. I wish he'd stop doing that… I mean it's fun to try new things with it, but running around with Sonic's even more fun, you know? And repairing it takes time…

We'd only been in the forest for about a minute before we were hopelessly lost. I offered to fly up and look around, but Sonic said no, what if I hit a beehive or something. I thought it was kind of a stupid thought, but I think Sonic kind of wanted to explore and find his own way out… I guess I can get that, exploring's kind of fun.

_Sonic: You got me, bro. I honestly wasn't actually worried about beehives._

_Luigi: You should have been. Somnom Woods is CRAWLING with Beehosses._

Yeah, we figured that one out. So… uh… Well, we were walking, when this huge, spiky, walking beehive shows up and attacks us. Did I mention, it was covered in spikes, and I… uh… Forgot to bring any weapons. And I didn't really have the energy to summon a ring bomb right then.

And then more of them showed up. So we were cornered by, like, ten of 'em. That's when Sonic decided, well…

_Sonic: I'll quote myself! Bro, this place stinks like Eggbelly's cooking. Let's smash, crash, and bash!_

I looked at him like he was crazy and just pulled him into the air and flew him out of the forest.

"Come on! We could've taken' em!" Sonic complained.

"Sonic, I really don't feel like getting impaled by spikes today."

Or ANY day, come to think of it…

_Sonic: Yeah, that's all for the robots! My spikes, that is._

Actually, the robots get destroyed by the incredible impulse of kinetic energy generated by an eighty-pound spherical object moving at supersonic speeds. I do the same thing, Sonic, and… I'm… well… kind of soft and fluffy.

_Sonic: … I honestly never even tried to figure out how you managed to do that. Huh… I just thought it was some weird magic thing. I guess that doesn't… And Mario's hands are on fire. Never mind._

_Mario: Ha-ha! I'm the cat's pajamas!_

_Luigi: … Stop making that… I'm not even sure it's a joke, actually!_

_Mario: Mrr-ow!_

"Oh, right. Spikes. Yeah, kinda annoying, huh?" Sonic asked me. I nodded, but kept focusing on not falling into the forest below. That… wouldn't have been pleasant, especially since I could smell that we were over some of that poison water.

Soon, we were away from the forest, and came to a landing in front of Pi'illo Castle. We were both hungry, so we went inside to look for some food. Okay, maybe that wasn't the only reason, Sonic guessed we'd find you guys in there somewhere, but we were pretty hungry.

_Sonic: And we didn't even find food…_

_Mario: Ooh! I know what's next, haha! You found something even better! Adventure!_

… Honestly, I think we both wanted food more at that point, but a magical rainbow portal above Luigi's head was too weird to ignore. Sonic jumped in without even bothering to ask what it was, and… Well, I followed. No way Sonic wouldn't have gotten into trouble…

_Sonic: Hey! Since when do I get into trouble?_

…

_Sonic: Okay, fair point._

_Mario: Okey-dokie, time for us. Luigi, take the stage, ha ha ha!_

* * *

><p><em>And there. Another chapter, finally. I've mostly been working on my other story - <strong>Timeless Heroes<strong>; which is just a Sonic story and does not include Mario characters (though they are mentioned). Personally, I think it's a better story than this one. Or just about all the stories I've written, only **Festival of the Sun and Stars** (despite its bad title) I feel close to as good about._

_Sonic's kind of braggy, and tends to make stupid jokes, and, as you can probably tell, really cares for Tails. And Tails is not so good at talking to people._

_... Ape99... You REALLY try my patience with your repeated reviews about fan characters; more than just about anything else I've experienced on this site. Please refrain from mentioning them in your reviews; and if all you can think of involves them, just don't bother reviewing, seeing as I'll delete it anyway. And, just to be perfectly clear: I mean this for ANY review you make on ANY of my stories, EVER. I'll also go through and delete your old reviews that mention fan characters; should you make another review like that after this. Seriously, it's the kind of review I never want to see again._


End file.
